In The Dark
by monsoon10
Summary: Cho is sick and tired of England, and all she wants is to return home with her dear brother...can a certain demonic butler chnage her mind? Sebastian/OC
1. Shamed

**Hello! This is my first love story. There will definitely be a second chapter, but I don't know about beyond that…please leave reviews! Constructive criticism is highly appreciated!**

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji! Don't sue me XD**

Cho's frail body shook silently as she lay in her bed, moon light carving into the shadows of her room. Cold sweat ran down her pale face. She tightened her grip on the lace trimmed sheets she lay on, wrapping herself with the cool material in hopes of fading into sleep.

Suddenly, Cho felt like she was on fire, as if she were burning from the inside out. She clutched her stomach with her hands, which were now violently shaking. She kept one hand on her stomach, and the other clamped against her mouth. She could feel bile and the taste of iron crawling up her throat.

Slowly, she stood up, supporting herself on the mahogany bedpost. As she fell to the floor in agonizing pain and had to resort to crawling, she thought of her brother. And how she was going to murder him the next time she saw him.

It was all his fault that she was in England, sleeping, eating, and humiliating herself in the Phantomhive mansion. He had brought Cho along while on his way to Norway, for a business trip. What he didn't tell her was that he would be dropping her off at an old friend's house. This "old friend" turned out to be a rich, twelve year old boy, Ciel Phantomhive. How her brother knew him, she had no idea.

Cho, for reasons unknown, had caught the flu merely days after arriving in England. So, looking for anyone to blame but herself for this tragedy, she chose her brother.

Cho was half way down one of the painfully long halls of the mansion, still in her night gown and on her knees, when she heard chuckling. Chuckling?

"Who would be roaming this prison at three in the morning, _laughing_?" Cho mumbled angrily to herself, almost wanting the laughing stranger to hear her. She tried to stand, in order to not make a fool of herself if the stranger crossed her path. She immediately collapsed, pain coursing through her entire body.

Laughter once more rang out, echoing in the strangely empty hall. "Whoever's laughing is going to pay with their _life_." Cho thought to herself, furious that someone could possibly be amused by a teenage girl in pain.

Cho began crawling towards the sound of the laughter, ready to kill. Suddenly, a well polished shoe stepped on her fingers, and almost immediately drew back. "GOD DAMN IT! What the hell is your _problem_? Damn, I hate this place!" Cho screamed out in anger. She was never very good at controlling her emotions. Before she could continue ranting, a pair of strong, cold arms lifted her up, gently pushing her face into the culprits chest. "Miss Anami, I suggest you quiet down, there are others sleeping." a cool, but dark voice whispered softly.

Cho felt her cheeks tingle as she shuddered. Sebastian…of all the servants to see me like this, it had to be him, Cho thought sadly. She had become fascinated with the butler, constantly watching his every move. She knew it was weird and she honestly tried not to, but it was hard. The way he moved was so…_different_. Cho sometimes found herself listing the things about him that she liked he most, or daydreaming about him. She hated to even mutter the word…but was this what her brother called _love?_

"Miss Anami, let me take you back to your room. I heard you coughing and have prepared a tonic for you." Sebastian said quietly, his face stony and blank. Taking Cho's silence as a yes, he held her closer to his chest, hoping to warm her now shivering body. I'm not shivering because I'm cold, Cho thought…


	2. Tainted

**Well, here it is! Sorry the chapters are a bit short, but I don't want to crowd too many ideas onto one page. I've decided to update the story every Thursday now.**

**As usual, I do not and never will own Kuroshitsuji.**

**Feel free to review and give suggestions for future chapters : )**

Sebastian lay Cho gently back onto her bed, and covered her with a thin blanket. He took a small bottle from his pocket, which contained a clear liquid. "Miss Anami, please drink this. It should relieve your pain until you wake up. In the morning I'll prepare more." Sebastian said.

Cho propped herself up on her shoulders, but kept her lips tightly together. She hated, no, _despised _medicine, and planned on refusing to take it. Sebastian held out the bottle, but she simply looked away. "Is there a problem…Miss Anami?" Sebastian asked quietly. Cho turned to face him, and pouted as childishly as she could. Sebastian simply smiled. Cho felt heat rush to her face.

"Miss Anami, such a terrible face you're making…you're much prettier when you're smiling." Sebastian said, his voice dripping with amusement. Oh, so now he's mocking me, is he, Cho thought. "Yes, _Sebby_, there is a problem." Cho replied, making Sebastian cringe. That name seemed to annoy him. "I've had a problem since I arrived here. I'm sick as hell, I've gotten lost in this damn prison countless times, and I can't even go to the bathroom without you making one of your grand appearances. I'm sick of being ill, I'm sick of the people here, and I'm sick of this whole damn country. And I _am not _taking that medicine." Cho took a deep breath, and shut her eyes for a moment, as if hoping to make everything disappear.

"Miss Anami…I highly doubt you really mean that." Sebastian whispered, narrowing his eyes, which now seemed to be a bit brighter than usual.

"No, _trust me_, I mean it. I shouldn't even be here. I should be back home, in Japan, with all my friends and family. Or I should at least be with my brother, even though he's probably gotten himself lost by now." Cho's voice rose higher with every word. "I should be with him…" Cho could feel tears welling up in her eyes. Her brother seemed to have all the time in the world for work and for his friends, but Cho couldn't remember the last time they had so much as shared a meal together. They had been so close when she was younger…what had happened?

Cho wiped her eyes with her reddening knuckles, not caring if Sebastian saw. "You know what, you might as well just leave…I'm not taking the medicine anyway."

Sebastian set the bottle on the table next to her bed. He stood there for a minute, just staring at her, his eyes growing more narrow with every second. They were now a dark, crimson color, the color of fresh blood. "Well? Are you leaving or n-" Cho was cut off mid-sentence by a pair of icy, but soft lips blending with her own wet, warm ones. Her eyes widened, but she didn't push Sebastian away. Sebastian climbed on top of her, his knees sinking into the mattress. He now began to kiss with more force, flicking his tongue against her bottom lip. Cho shivered, taking in his scent. He smelled like vanilla and some sort of flower…roses? His now ungloved hands traveled slowly down her sides…

Cho gasped as she let out an unintentional moan…how couldn't she? Sebastian was basically attacking her. Not that she minded…but still. Couldn't he get in trouble for this? Sebastian once more traced her bottom lip with his tongue, and before Cho could open her mouth invitingly, he pulled away suddenly. The corners of his slightly plumper lips twitched.

Cho breathed heavily, gasping for air and clutching the sheets the two lay upon. Her chest rose and fell violently. Cho's deep, brown eyes locked with Sebastian's crimson ones, but only for a moment. Sebastian leaned his head down until his mouth was at her ear. "Like I said, there are people sleeping right now…you should quiet down, Cho." Sebastian whispered in her ear, making Cho suck in her breath. Sebastian sat there for a few seconds, smiling fondly at her flushed face, sad that the ivory color of her skin was no longer there.

He brushed a stray hair from her cheek, and swung his legs off the side of the bed, straightening himself out. Sebastian briskly began to walk out of Cho's room, but stopped once he was half way out the door. "Don't forget to take that tonic, Miss Anami…see you in the morning." Sebastian whispered softly. With a well worn, open mouthed smile, he shut her door, leaving the 19 year old Cho in a trance. "What the hell just happened?" She thought to herself. She shook her head rapidly, trying to get her tomato like complexion back to normal.

Cho grabbed the tonic with a shaky hand, and forced it down her throat, but not before pinching her nose tightly. After the slimy, tasteless liquid was gone, Cho lay her head down on her too fluffy pillow. She eventually drifted off into a deep sleep, her dreams clouded and leaden…


	3. Cursed

**Well, here you go. Reviews are really appreciated : ) Feel free to leave suggestions for later chapters. I do not and never will own Kuroshitsuji, no matter how badly I wish I did.**

_Cho ripped at her eyes, trying to remove the blindfold that had turned her world black. She flung her scrawny arms out in frustration, hoping to whack her attacker. Not that a ten year old girl could do much damage to a middle aged man. Her attacker pursed his lips tightly, barely breathing. Honestly, he didn't want to do this…he had a daughter himself, the same age as the girl he was holding in his arms, which proved difficult as she began to thrash violently, her screams slicing the cool silence of night._

_Fireflies swayed lazily in the night air, blinking and glowing against a starless sky. How peaceful their lives must be, the man thought. No worries, no burdens…not a single care in the world. He tightened his grip on the shaking Cho, and kicked the wooden door open with his foot. _

_Cho gasped as the cool, midnight air pierced her skin. Only a thin, white gown covered her bruised arms and legs, which now began to ache painfully. The smell of fresh grass and salt whipped against her face, replacing the sour smell of blood. The man pushed her small face into his chest, muffling her screams of protest, and trudged across the freshly trimmed grass until he reached the lake._

_Yet another little girl to add to the collection, the man thought sullenly. Yet another barely lived life taken away from the earth, and for what? A whopping pile of money? No. No amount of money in the world could ever possibly be equal to the life of a child. Well, for what then, you ask? What in this world is more vital than money? Money is time, therefore life, therefore the world. _

_Love. Yes, it's horribly cliché, but that's all I'm doing it for, the man thought sadly. He ran all this through his head, as if talking to someone. For my wife, my little girl…_

_The man shook his round face, and backed away from the lake by a few steps. Cho could smell the familiar body of water, and knew what was coming. She fought as hard as she could, but only wasted her strength. She took a final deep breath, as if accepting defeat, and tensed her muscles._

_The stocky man swung Cho into the lake by an arm and a leg, and sprinted off before making sure she sunk to the bottom, as he was told to do. He prayed to God that the girl knew how to swim, although he knew it was pointless. Her hands had been tied behind her back, and she wouldn't be able to find the surface when she was blinded._

_Cho struggled to remain calm, and attempted to pull away from her bonds. The sturdy ropes didn't even budge against her now scarred wrists. She kicked her legs, trying to move up to the surface of the lake. _

_Suddenly, Cho thought of her mother. Her weak mother, who was always ill, yet always glowing. Her and Cho looked nothing alike, and had, at first glance, completely different personalities. Her mother was sweet and pure, like an angel. Cho was fiery and violent, with the shortest temper you'd ever find in a ten year old girl. No one could guess where she'd gotten this from. But, if you squinted, you could see the same defiant glint in her mother's eyes as her own. Under the angel, a devil hid, waiting for the perfect moment to reveal her true colors._

_Cho wasn't afraid of death, just another similarity between the two women. Cho could accept death, and wasn't afraid to look him in the eye and smile. She would not, however, go out like this. It was beneath her. She refused to die because of a stupid mistake made by some filthy street rats, who spoke a tongue she didn't recognize._

_Cho felt as if her head was about to split open. She opened her mouth in surprise, letting water fill her lungs to the point of bursting. She felt a horrible pain in her chest, and kicked as hard as she could. Even just one breath of air could revive her. Just before Cho reached the surface, and her long inky hair floated above the water, she stopped kicking, and everything went still…_

Cho batted her eyes open, completely still for a few seconds. Slowly, she sat up, still holding a torn pillow to her face. She ran her hand across the smooth surface of the mattress, and nearly cried in relief. It had been a dream…no, more of a flashback really.

Cho hesitantly removed the pillow from her face. White feathers surrounded her, and the blankets that covered her frail body had been kicked onto the floor. She held her wrists up to her face, staring at the strange scars that had flawed them, only nine years ago. Cho tilted her head slightly to glance at the clock that stood across from her bed. 4:08 AM….only an hour had passed since…Cho shivered remembering what had happened only an hour before. Her lips still tingled, and her gown had the same sweet scent the strange butler had. "God, why'd he have to go and screw everything up…I would have been happy just admiring him from afar. What if the earl finds out? What an embarrassment…I don't even know how old Sebastian is…" Cho ranted, her voice low. She didn't even notice that her throat and head no longer ached with agonizing pain.

"And now I'm having nightmares, since he startled me so…" Cho knew it wasn't Sebastian's fault, but the night just kept getting weirder. She hadn't had a nightmare, hadn't even had any sort of dream since she was a small child.

Cho sighed, and lay her head back on her remaining pillows, not bothering to cover herself with the tossed blankets. The maid can get them, she thought. She held the torn pillow (which still had snowy feathers pouring out of it) close to her torso, as if she were an infant, clutching a stuffed bear.

She closed her eyes slowly, wanting to forget everything. A large, black crow perched outside her window, watching as the girl slowly drifted off to sleep. It's eyes glowed like rubies as it flew off into the night, the only color in the dismal air.


	4. Missed

**Yeah…won't be updating every week anymore XD As an inexperienced writer, I assumed it would be fairly easy to type up a chapter each week and publish it…alas, writer's block came for a visit.**

**I owe a lot to the song "Whispers In The Dark" by Skillet which basically inspired this chapter and the rest of the story. **

**I do not and never will own Kuroshitsuji, no matter how badly I wish to. **

**Oh, and please leave reviews? People are subscribing to the story and adding it to their favorites, yet it doesn't have a single review ^_^'' It would really be appreciated!**

Sebastian padded down an endless stairwell, careful not to draw attention to himself. As he descended into darkness, he streaked a single gloved finger across his chest. It had been so long…so long since he had this almost sickening feeling pumping through his human body's veins. He shut his eyes and breathed slowly, although he didn't need to. Well, he thought slowly…this is strange.

There were really only two things he truly enjoyed in the human world: pain, and sexual pleasure.

Sex not only gave him something to do in this horribly boring world, but it distracted him from his constant hunger for his young master's soul…but thanks to a certain fellow black clad butler, he wouldn't be able to devour said soul anytime soon.

Pain, agony, suffering and the like…all made Sebastian writhe in happiness, and he enjoyed dealing it out whenever he had the chance. Screams of terror were like the sweet, smooth sounds of a violin to him. Blood and tears were like honey and wine. It was only natural, for someone who has seen so much darkness and tragedy in the world to be accustomed to such things. However, it certainly was not natural for an experienced, centuries old demon such as himself to have feelings towards a sickly, temperamental human girl.

But there was something about her…something in the way she carried herself, the way her lips moved as she talked. Behind the mask of the average young lady, Sebastian could sense a deeper struggle, decaying with every second, trying to gnaw it's way out. Something that almost reminded him of his dear Ciel.

He became certain that she was hiding a secret when he graced her with a rushed, taunting kiss earlier that lonely night. He had stared into her eyes, and past her façade. He caressed his hands across her skin, feeling the tense, burdened muscle underneath. Behind those determined, caramel eyes and snowy skin was a monster, waiting to crush the world beneath it's feet…and he liked that.

Sebastian finally made his way to the cellar floor. He swiftly moved between the aisles and shelves, gathering ingredients for young Cho's tonic. He almost had the nerve to put something strange into the recipe, something bad tasting, just to see that scrunched up, irritated look on her face. Sebastian found her truly adorable when she was screaming and tearing the mansion apart, looking for someone to take her anger out on.

No, he decided, why make her angry at me? As much as I'd love to feel her blood boil, I don't want to ruin any of her obvious feelings towards me…

Of course he knew. He knew from the way she stared at him as he cleaned up his incompetent fellow employee's messes and when he made stunning flowers bloom out of no where that she felt something deeper than simple attraction towards him. Sebastian was used to women studying him, their eyes widening at his looks and his cool, charming act.

The fact that Cho didn't try to flirt with him and the fact that she tried to conceal her feelings as best as she could told him all this. If she liked him only for being handsome and slick, she would've been more carefree about the situation.

It was only natural that the girl would feel a deep connection towards him, as he did to her. Both had faced peril and hell (literally, in Sebastian's case) and both knew their places in the world, and had a bit too much pride.

However, Sebastian would not rest until he found out exactly what caused Cho to go through such terrible pain. What could have possibly happened to her that would leave such deep scars, physically and mentally? It couldn't be simply because she missed her brother…there had to be more to it…

The immortal servant hummed a familiar tune under his breath as he made his way back to the main part of the manor, cradling various tea leaves and spices in his arm. "Cho Anami…I will learn the truth about you, about your past…I will bring out the monster in you, and you will show me your true self." Sebastian whispered quietly, staring out through a window into the sky, which was now blotted with the colors of fire as the sun rose once more, starting another tiring day.

"This…should be interesting." Sebastian said with a sigh as he mentally prepared himself to deal with another long day of endless work.


	5. Revealed

**I won't try and make up clever excuses as to why I haven't been updating. The story just wasn't going so well at the time and school burying me with algebra and the Cold War didn't help. I do not and never will own Kuroshitsuji, no matter how badly I wish I did. Thank you to the wonderfuls who have reviewed so far, and to people who haven't, remember to review now! I made it a bit longer than the other ones to make up for not publishing for awhile ^^'''''**

Cho groaned and rolled over onto her aching side, trying to push away the callused hand that was shaking her shoulder. Sunlight burned through her eyelids and made her see spots. "M-miss Anami, you really should be getting up…it's almost twelve, you won't b-be able to sleep tonight…" a quivering maid whispered urgently. She had heard the girl screaming the night before, having the courage to curse at dear Sebastian. The thought of even looking Sebastian in the eye terrified the maid and made her heart skip beats at the same time.

"Fuck off…" Cho pulled a pillow over head, covering her ears. Already she could hear Finnian screeching like a train off it's tracks as Bard blew up the entire kitchen. _Again_. Was Sebastian the only capable servant around here?

Meirin pinched up her face, and made the very brave attempt of dragging the girl out of bed. "Miss Anami, you have to. Sebastian said-" Meirin stopped mid-sentence out of surprise, as Cho jumped out of bed and got within an inch of the squealing maid's face. "What? What did Sebastian say?" Cho whispered, her eyes glazed and red at the corners.

"H-he said you have to take more of your medicine…please, don't hit me! I'm just following orders!" Meirin said as she collapsed to the floor, nearly paralyzed with fear. Cho looked smugly down at the woman at her feet, her off red hair looking strange with a blue and white uniform. Were people really that intimidated by her? Cho sighed, and pulled Meirin by her arms to her feet.

"Sorry…just a bit jumpy…" Cho wondered why she had reacted in such a strange way when Sebastian had been mentioned. Maybe she had been…excited? Excited about the possibility of him talking about her? Cho mentally slapped her self. Moron, don't even think about him! It's _his _fault you're having nightmares, it's _his _fault for complicating the simple butler-guest relationship you two could have had, she thought.

A small, taunting voice in her head fought back. Oh please. You might a well stop denying it, he already knows you're obsessed with him. Why else would he have done that?

Cho suddenly realized she was still holding up the maid, and lay her down gently to the floor. "Be out in a minute…" she said. Meirin nodded once, and rushed out of the spacious room, nearly crying in relief.

Cho began to dress into a simple black dress, her shoes and ribbon the same color. She didn't bother to brush her hair. She looked in a mirror, and realized how plain she looked. Like a young girl from a low class family. Good, she thought. The last thing I want is to call attention to myself…

As she gently pushed open the too heavy door to her room, she realized she still smelled like vanilla, and felt another migraine burst into action.

Sebastian smirked at the young girl as she trudged down the staircase, looking moody as usual. Her lower lip stuck out slightly, making her look like a pouting child. Sebastian almost wanted to laugh or comment on her appearance, but decided against it.

As Cho ate a quick lunch, she could feel the butler drilling holes into the back of her head with his eyes. She shoved the last bit of bread in her mouth, sending crumbs flying, and attempted to retreat up to her room. She needed to escape into a good book, away from all this love nonsense. She was almost immediately halted by Sebastian, who persuaded her to have a cup of tea with him, while he was off duty.

Cho automatically agreed, before she even thought it through. She sat across from Sebastian in an overstuffed armchair, flustered. She tried to hide it by crossing her arms and legs in an attempt to appear defiant, but realized she failed to do so when Sebastian smirked knowingly at her.

Sebastian handed her her cup, making sure his fingers brushed against her own. Enough to send shivers up her spine, but not enough to make her blush. He'd have to work on this thing humans called "flirting". All he wanted was to see her doll-like skin be stained with red. Making her embarrassed was oddly…entertaining.

"So, Miss Anami…how have you been feeling?"

"…Fine, I guess."

"Are you enjoying your stay here? England can be quite busy compared to Japan."

"..Sure."

Sebastian held back a sigh. What did it take to make her open up? Would he have to force her to show some sort of emotion, like he had _that _night? No, he wouldn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. Maybe he was just rushing things.

Cho stared down into her cup, the steam freezing when it touched her ice cold skin. Why did he care?

Sebastian took this moment of silence to learn what he really wanted to know. "Miss Anami, I'm aware that your brother is in Norway…what about the rest of your family?" Sebastian smiled, encouraging her to go on. If he wanted to know more about her, her family would probably be the best place to start.

Cho dropped one too many sugar cubes into her tea while she thought about how she could reply. Surely he wasn't looking for anything too deep…

"My mother has been sickly lately and is resting at home. I have a younger sister, but I don't see her much. I don't see my father much either." Cho clutched her cup a bit tighter. She wasn't too keen about the majority of her family.

"Oh? Why don't you see your sister and father much? It's not healthy for a young girl to be away from her family so often."

Cho straightened her back a bit and before she could think about what she was doing, she started rambling. "My parents don't live together. They divorced when I was about twelve, and my sister went to live with my father while my brother and I stayed with my mother." Cho sucked in her breath. Why couldn't she stop? "My father only acknowledges the rest of his family's existence when he is in need of money. He thinks I'm a bad influence, so he doesn't let my sister visit me anymore."

Her shoulders shook with anger at the thought of her failure of a father. She knew the exact reason why he had divorced his wife, but that didn't mean she agreed with it. If she were him, she would have stayed and helped her get better…

Sebastian watched how Chos small body shook and how her tea quivered in the fragile china. He reached over to her, and placed one firm hand on her arm. She lost her composure for a split second. A slight blush rose to her cheeks and time froze. The shivering immediately ceased, even when Sebastian pulled away.

Cho let an angry breath woosh from her mouth. The sweet, yet metallic smell made Sebastian's senses tingle. He could hear her heart beating like a hummingbird's wings. A gentle breeze came in through the open window, billowing the lace curtains. A chill made it's way through Sebastian's leather skin, but not because of the cold.

Rounded leaves the colors of fire had already begun to litter the yellowing grass, leaving their trees bare. The sun descended earlier and the moon arrived sooner. It was only a matter of time before summer passed and autumn once again striked the Phantomhive grounds.


	6. Searching

**Hurrrr, you all thought I was dead, didn't you? Nope. Not yet. You all must hate me by now X ) Oh, before anything else, I also post this story on Quizilla under the same name. And on Quizilla, I posted character info : ) I would've uploaded the link earlier, but I didn't want to get anyone excited and make them think I was posting an actual chapter ^^''' You can find it on my quizilla. I'll put the link to it on my profile on here. ****Yep. Also, the chapters I post on Quizlla include pictures of Sebastian at the end…and for this particular chapter a special guest ^^''''' There will also be explanations as to why I may not be updating the story in my journals on that site, so please take a look, if you wish. **

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji, blahblahblah.**

**Oh, and from now on the chapters will be much shorter. It makes it easier, though some of you may like longish chapters. Sorry!**

**ANOTHER THING: I guess the character info isn't necessary for you to read, but I really do think it would make the story a bit better to understand in the end. If you'd rather figure things out on your own, go ahead.**

Sebastian sucked in the cool, tingly air that danced through the room, filling up unnecessary lungs. He glanced out the window, then looked back at Cho. Sweet auburn eyes clashed with metallic, chocolate ones. Strands of hair twirled around the young woman's nose, making her sneeze.

Sebastian hoped to use this as an excuse to send her back to bed. He had just bought this tea set, and the last thing he needed was Cho getting just a bit too angry and breaking everything. In fact, he could see her hands gripping her cup tighter and tighter, her knuckles turning ghost white.

Cho's cup made a nearly inaudible creaking sound before shattering into bits, shards piercing her skin. Dark blood dripped down her hands and arms, her eye's widening slightly. Before any blood could stain her chair, Sebastian scooped her into his arms as he had done so only a night ago, and proceeded to bring her into the nearest bathroom to clean her cuts.

He ignored her pathetic whimpers and pleas to put her down, because after all, she knew how to walk.

* * *

Somewhere off in another part of England, not too far from the Phantomhive mansion, a young girl with sandy hair and milky brown eyes stopped in her tracks to look into a small shop. A mahogany coffin coated in cobwebs stood just beside the entrance, several rats cowering behind it. Crosses adorned the outside of the crumbling building, giving it a gothic appearance. A cracked sign topped with a grey skull with the word "Undertaker" completed the creepy establishment.

"Hana, come along! You can't just stop in the middle of the street, you'll be pushed aside. Everyone's always in such a hurry here, I wouldn't want us to be separated due to your dawdling." A pale, aging man said as he turned to look at his daughter.

He took one glance of the store and grabbed her arm, pulling her next to him. "No, Hana. Little girls shouldn't be interested in such dismal things."

"I'm not a little girl anymore, daddy…" Hana mumbled, soft enough not be heard by her father, but loud enough to have her voice carry through the wind, leaves circling around her sad response.

**Hope you enjoyed! If you add the story to your favorites or story alerts, please leave a review. No reviews, no updates!**


	7. Together

**EDIT: I'm not ending the story people, I shouldn't have said that XD Seriously, I have a lot more that I wanna put into the story. Oh, and the pace of the story will return to the way it was before, I just wanted to get Sebby and Cho's relationship moving. Thank you for the lovely reviews, it means a lot : ) I hope this chapter can make up for the long periods of time between updates. The song that inspired this chapter was You by Evanescence. Seriously, this song is amazing. Enjoy~**

**EDIT...AGAIN: Damn, does anyone else read LOTR? *love***

**

* * *

**

Cho bit her lip as Sebastian cleaned her cuts, running a damp cloth over them. The white fabric was now tinged with pink, and gave off a faint purple glow in the light. A single beam of sun shone threw the one window in the kitchen, creating a spotlight.

Dust motes swirled around Cho's hair. The sun shined brighter, turning the girl into nothing but a frail outline of light. Sebastian squinted his eyes slightly as he stared at Cho, studying her. He subconsciously continued rubbing her hands with the cloth, though it was no longer necessary.

The bits and pieces of glass Sebastian had removed from the girl's skin lay in a neat pile next to where she sat on the kitchen counter. The pale blue and white floral pattern of the china was now tinted red, and no longer shined. Sebastian hoped the blood wouldn't stain the counter surface.

He grimaced as he lay the cloth next to the glass. His now bare hands had brushed across a stray bit of the cup lodged in Cho's palm. Cho breathed quickly, yet remained relaxed as Sebastian pricked the glass from her skin, drawing more blood. The smell of the liquid tickled Sebastian's nose, but he was distracted by something else.

Cho's shoulders shuddered ever so slightly as tears ran down her face, gathering at the tip of her chin. They dripped onto her dress, the stains not able to be seen on the black material. Her own hands shook in Sebastian's. She hoped he knew that she wasn't crying from the pain of the glass, and her hopes were confirmed as he placed one hand behind her head, and pulled her face into his chest.

They remained in the corner of the kitchen like that for a few minutes. More tears poured from Cho's eyes as she thought of the old days. Everything was perfect. Cho was a happy, eight year old girl, with the cutest baby sister and the most amazing older brother, whom she hoped to be like someday. Her mother and father seemed to truly love each other, and there was no such thing as divorce, or murder, or disease. There were no tragedies.

How could he take her away from them? How could her father just leave in the middle of the night, with her precious baby sister stuffed under his arm? No one even had the chance to say good-bye to her, to give her one last hug, or tell her she was beautiful. She just disappeared from everyone's lives, and now belonged to a selfish monster.

Why couldn't things be different?

And what about her poor mother? Such an amazing girl was shunned from society and betrayed by the man she loved, just because she was different. It wasn't her fault she was sick! How could she possibly stop that from happening? It wasn't fair, none of it.

Why couldn't things be the way they use to be?

Sebastian stroked Cho's hair, slowly digging his fingers into it. He let go of her hand, and wrapped his other arm around her back, embracing her and bringing her even closer to him.

Cho tried to calm down when Sebastian let his hand travel down her neck, and when that same hand tilted her head so that they were staring into each other's eyes. Cho bit her lip, trying to stop it from quivering.

Sebastian once more looked into her eyes, and past her tears. Now all he saw was pain, and complete sorrow. He felt a human sting of pain in his own chest, and suddenly felt ready to do anything to make the tears stop. Why? He was a demon. It was against the laws of nature to want to make this human as happy and carefree as possible…but then again, he didn't really give a damn.

Sebastian didn't have to push his own lips to Cho's this time. The young girl had already leaned up towards him and locked her mouth with his. No sparks flew. No violins played. No fireworks bloomed in the sky.

But none of that mattered.

Both beings, human and demon, felt an overwhelming feeling explode in their chests, which then traveled down to their stomachs, and finally to their knees. Everything went still, except for a sweet smelling wind that twisted their hair together.

They pulled away then, and felt the most content and safe either of them had ever felt in their entire time on earth. Nothing was said with their voices, but novels of feeling were sent from one pair of eyes to the other.

Cho smiled then, her skinny but strong arms wrapped around Sebastian. It had been so long since she had truly smiled that her face hurt a bit, but she didn't notice. Tears once more streamed down her face, but not from pain.

She closed her eyes then, wiping her mind clean of anything other than love as she rested her head against Sebastian's neck.

Sebastian smiled slightly too, but only after the girl had closed her eyes. He knew the trouble this would put them in, the complications it would cause, and the overall impossibility of the relationship, but he decided not to worry about all that for the time being. How he would explain this to Ciel, he had no clue. However, Sebastian felt happier than any demon was supposed to feel, and he liked it. He was going to enjoy these feelings and this boring human life for as long as he could.

It would work out…somehow**.**


	8. Captured

**I cannot even begin to describe how much I absolutely despise the last chapter. It's perfectly fine when read individually, but when read with the rest of the story, I realize now what a mess it's gotten me into. I rushed Cho and Sebastian's relationship much too fast, and now I guess I'll pay for it. I truly do hate that last chapter…however, I'll try to make the pace of the story slow down considerably. I still have many ideas, and there will be more chapters. **

***sigh* Anyway…**

**This situation would be wonderful in one of those creepy Japanese videogames, non? I've been on a Hetalia high lately, so I haven't been keeping up with Kuroshitsuji recently. Apparently there is now an OVA for the second season? I read that the fan service level was out of control…I really don't want that. If someone that reads this horrid story has seen it, can you tell me a bit about it?**

**I really am sorry for the direction the last few chapters of the story have taken. I'll make it up to you guys, honestly.**

…

Cho's eyes fluttered softly as the words of the book in her hands drifted quietly off the yellow pages. It was past midnight, and if Cho wasn't asleep by now, her eyes took advantage of her and played tricks on her mind. Shadows that weren't there crept up behind her, making the floorboards of the room creak. Soft, gentle whispers slipped through her ears, though no one was in the room with her. _Cho_, _Cho_, they called, beckoning her to join them in the forest, begging her to follow them…

_Cho's eyes snapped open. The branch of a tree was scraping against her window, but…it's movement wasn't natural. Cho froze, not daring to breathe. There had to be someone outside, swishing the branch back and forth to make a ghostly screeching sound. _

_Suddenly, the screeching was replaced with whispers. Cho, Cho sweetie, come play with us…_

_Cho unwillingly dragged herself out of her bed, and made her way to the door of her house. Her small hands clutched the handle, and she gently pulled the door towards her._

_And suddenly, she was running._

_She followed the whispers, the giggling of small girls, through the trees of a blackened forest. Her bare feet glided over the soft earth, tinting them brown. Her eyes were closed; her legs somehow knew where they were taking her._

_Cho came to a stop mid run, her right leg lowering itself gently. The hairs of the back of her neck stood at attention, and she felt painful goosebumps rise on her skin. Someone was waiting for her, right in front of her. Yet she heard no breathing. The sudden silence of the night hit her with full force. She could no longer hear the whispering of her mysterious friends. No owls mumbled, and no leaves rustled. All was still._

_Cho felt her heart quicken it's pace as she slowly opened her eyes. They widened, and Cho felt her throat close up._

_A woman hung by a noose from the tree in front of her. Only then did Cho realize that she was in a clearing._

_The woman was wearing solid black; funeral colors. Her pale makeup was smudged, and blood dripped slowly from her gaping mouth. It took Cho a second to realize that the woman had no tongue. The woman's hands were horribly bony, and her were feet. Her skin was snow white, but with a blue tinge. Her inky hair blew to the side with a sudden gust of wind, revealing empty eye sockets. _

_Cho's knees shook, and her mind went blank. _

_She sank to the ground, and began to scream. _

_Her throat became sore after several minutes. It was obvious that no one was coming to save her, though her screams carried far beyond the forest. _

_Cho stared at the body, which now swung side to side. The sturdy rope creaked as it moved back and forth, back and forth…_

_Strong hands clamped around Cho's eyes and mouth, and there was a rough whisper in her ear._

"_Close your eyes, and let me carry you. Scream, and I'll rip your throat out."_

_Cho shivered. The voice sounded very familiar, though she could not remember who exactly it belonged to. She thought it best to cooperate, and let the stranger pluck her from the ground. Her eyes remained closed and her lips were pursed tightly together. Judging by the stranger's strength, it was a man. _

_He held Cho tightly in his arms, and began to slowly back out of the forest, keeping his eyes on the dead body that hung from the tree for as long as he could._

**I think I'll ramble a bit. No one reads these things anyway….well I do at least.**

**I went to a friend's birthday party today…my throat is sore from screaming and laughing so much.**

**My good friend that also went to the party has "discovered my weakness" and has been tickling me endlessly, IN PUBLIC. If she so much as lays a finger on me during school, I will get Russia to beat her senseless.**

…**I really do love LOTR 3**

**Something I Can Never Have - NIN**

**Done rambling. Please review, they make me happy. And try to make it meaningful, please! I know that most of my readers don't do this, but no simple "Good jobs" or "OMG UPDATE SOON" piles of mush. Make your reviews meaningful~**


	9. Retaliation

**Well...I'm back, kind of. Sorry for this short as hell chapter...still trying to get back into the mood of writing this. It's not because I don't want to write it, I really do, I guess I've just had severe writer's block...? Anyway, you may all despise me and pelt me with bread if you wish to, for taking so long to write a new chapter, and this is what I come up with. Not my best, but I know where I'll go from here.**

**On a less cheerful note, well, I've been going through a lot lately, and I just want you all to know...if you ever have any problems, or if you're just feeling desperate, you can message me and I'll try to help. The worst feeling is knowing that you have no one to go to with your problems, I don't want any of you to feel that way.**

**Anyway, please review, constructive criticism is highly appreciated. I do not own Kuroshitsuji, blah blah dee blah.**

**Ooooh, and did anyone else see the Englsih dub of the first few episodes? I know I'm a little late, but I only discovered them a few days ago. Finnian's voice annoyed me greatly at first, but I think I'm used to it now. Oh, and isn't Bard supposed to be American? Or Canadian? Bah, I don't know...what do you guys think of the dub? I thought it was pretty decent. Not the best, but certainly not the worst.**

**

* * *

**

_Cool air hit the back of his neck as Cho's attacker reached the edge of the forest. The body had been buried by the thick trees by now, but the ghastly image still remained in the man's mind, as well as Cho's. Shuddering a bit, the man turned around, and began walking, his feet crunching the tall grass below him._

_A large, nearly perfectly round lake was just a few yards away. It's waters were still, and shined as the sky's stars reflected off of its inky surface. As the man drew closer and closer to the edge of the lake, Cho's frail body shook involuntarily. Cool, summer night breezes blew through her paper-thin nightgown, raising bumps on her skin. _

_And suddenly, there were whispers._

_This time, however, instead of children, it was a woman that spoke to Cho. Whispered, rather. Unintelligible words floated around her mind, wrapping around her ears, until she felt about ready to scream. Not only were these voices maddening, but something deep inside Cho's chest compelled her to shriek until her lungs shriveled into nothing._

_Before Cho could recall what her captor had warned her of, Cho's throat stretched and clenched, and an almost demonic cry escaped her mouth. _

_By now the man carrying Cho had reached his destination: a small, wooden shed, barely standing up. As he kicked open the door, rats scurried back into their corners, blinded by the starlight. _

_The man threw Cho against the ground, hissing in anger as he did so. Cho immediately went into survival mode, standing up and positioning into a kind of catlike stance, as her older brother had taught her not long ago. _

"_What did I tell you?" the man whispered hastily._

_Cho remained silent. A bug crawled over her toe, then disappeared back under the dirt floor of the shed._

"_I told you…I told you that if you s-screamed, I'd rip your throat out…I told you that, did I not?" the man said, his voice rising slightly. Cold beads of sweat had begun to form on his forehead, and the red rings around his eyes wrinkled._

_Cho's eyebrows rose slightly. Her captor, who had at first came off as intimidating and dangerous, now appeared to be having a kind of mental breakdown. Her assumptions proved correct as the man clutched his bald head, and sunk to the ground._

_Cho saw her chance, and intended to leap over the small huddled man. She ran forward, and thought she was free as one leg reached out the entrance. _

_Suddenly, the man reached up an arm, and grabbed Cho's other bony leg. With renewed energy and a rattled look in his eyes, the man dragged Cho back to the ground, stood shakily, and with one strong swing of his arms, tossed her across the room._

_Cho's head slammed against the moldy, wooden boards, and a numbness spread out through her head._

_The last thing she saw before she lost consciousness was the blade of a knife, resting in the grubby fingers if her captor._


End file.
